


The Toddler Incident

by olicityfan15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family, Kids, Love, Multi, Team, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Getting tired of the constant bickering among the crew Rip decided to drop them off at the refuge as a joke. He then got a distress signal and decided to jump  there instead but as soon as he tried the ship went black and when the all awoke, something strange had happened, the were toddlers





	1. A tiny problem

Rip sat in the captain's chair listening to his crew bicker for the hundredth time over who left the kitchen a mess. Ray blaming Mick, Leonard getting mad at Ray for always blaming Mick, Kendra getting mad at Leonard for picking on Ray, Sara just wanting to know who drank the beer she had, Ray again blaming Mick and Amaya and Nate arguing over who was right and who was wrong. Jax and Stein and already left the area, tired of it all. Rip wished he could leave as well but as captain he was stuck. 

“Gideon my dear, are we running a preschool or are we traveling through time to keep the universe safe” Rip said tapping his fingers trying not to blast them all. Gideon laughed. “I am starting to believe we have a preschool instead of the universe's last line of defense” Gideon said making Rip smile for the first time in the last hour. 

He heard something break, turned around and saw one of his globes smashed into pieces at Ray's feet and that was the last straw. “Ok you little brats, turn around, sit down buckle in and hold on tight because I'm taking you to the refuge and letting you be with people of your own age” Rip growled starting up the WaveRider. Mick scoffed but obeyed as everyone else did as well. They knew when not to cross paths with Rip. Jax and Stein also got buckled in. Rip took a deep breath and moved the throttle to go. 

“Are you really dropping us off at the sanctuary?” Amaya asked. “I should but we have a time anomaly to fix” Rip said and as the ship headed into hyperdrive it jolted and there was a sick cracking sound from the cargo bay and before anyone could scream the ship went dark and there wasn't any sound, even of someone breathing. 

________________________________________

Rip sat up and rubbed his head. They must have hit a time fluctuation or something. Going to stand up he felt like he was a million miles from the floor and when he looked down he mostly was right. His feet dangled off the edge of the captains chair and were very tiny. He looked at his hands and they were those of a child as well. “Gideon” Rip said and covered his mouth when he heard his voice. It was tiny. “Yes Captain” Gideon said holding back a laugh. “How old am I Gideon?” Rip asked ignoring the snicker that slipped. “Your roughy seven years old captain” Gideon said out right laughing. Rip moaned and literally hid in his jacket. 

He heard scuffling of feet and in came the others. He peeked out from underneath his jacket and groaned. Stein looked like he was about ten and he was holding Jax who was about three. Mick was eight and Len was about five, Sara was three like Jax and Nate, Amaya, Ray and Kendra rounded the group out at five and six. 

Mick and Len were trying to figure out how to hold their guns while Ray and Kendra sat together on one of the seats. Sara started to chase Jax around the chairs and Nate and Amaya squabbled over who caused all of this. 

Rip watched the onslaught of crazy happening around him. He didn't know what else to do so he hid back in his coat. Martin came over and tapped him on the back. “Things may seem kinda dismal right now captain but I promise we will solve how to get back to our normal selves. And you're still the captain, so make an order” Martin said smiling. Rip came back out from his jacket. “Thanks Martin and you're right, we can get through this. Attention Legends, everyone sit down, we are going to find what happened to us” Rip said standing on his chair. 

Sara and Jax laughed and sat together in one seat, Amaya and Nate shared another, Mick and Len sat together with Mick holding Len close to him and Martin took his seat. “Alright Gideon, let's do this. First stop is the refuge to ask my mom if she has any ideas on what could cause this” Rip said.”And maybe some milk and cookies” Mick said smiling. Len nodded in approval and Rip just snorted. “Yes Captain” Gideon said as straight faced as she could and the ship took off.


	2. The Refuge

Mary was working in the garden when she saw the WaveRider land in the meadow. She smiled excitedly as she missed Rip so much. Putting away her tools she ran to the WaveRider and couldn't believe what walked out. 

Out came seven toddlers and three kids. All of whom were looking very confused and tired. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw Rip in his over sized jacket. She picked him up and kissed his cheek. 

“What kind of gift is this?” She asked smiling. Rip hugged her back. “I missed you mommy” he said tearing up. She rubbed his back and looked at the others. They were all alone and scared and by the looks of it don't have their memories. Her heart broke for them but she was going to help them make the best of it.

She ushered them inside and got them changed and laid them down. “Alright little ones, why don't you sleep for awhile and I'm going to make a good snack” Mary said kissing them one by one. “Will it have M&M’s” Len asked yawning. Mary nodded and kissed his forehead. Len clapped and squealed with delight as his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. 

Next was Michael and she tried to hold her tears of happiness back. She kissed him on his cheek glad to have him home. He flashed his big smile. “Mama, where was I?” He asked looking up at Mary. “You were saving the universe baby, I'll tell you more when you wake up, until then get some sleep and when you wake up I'll have your favorite snack ready. Michaels eyes grew big and he grinned “peanut brittle with caramel” he said excitedly. She nodded and covered him up. Michael fell right to sleep dreaming of his snack.

When she kissed Mick’s forehead he was very warm. She picked him up. “I think someone might've gotten sick” she said and placed him in a room away from the others and he cries. “It's ok Mickey, you're just in here until you're not sick anymore ok” Mary said hugging him. He sniffed and nodded and closed his eyes. Mary flipped the light off and went to sit down. 

She sighed and opened a channel to Gideon. “Gideon my friend, what happened?” Mary asked worried. Gideon explained to her about the time crash and the crew becoming children. She also explained how by the time they arrived at the refuge none of them remembered being adults or their mission. “Thank you Gideon, while you work on finding out how to fix them I will make sure they're healthy and loved. Did you know Mick was sick?” Mary asked. “I did notice Mr. Rory was running a slight fever as he exited the ship. I hope he will be alright” Gideon said worried. “I will make sure he is and the others as well. Until later my friend” Mary said. “You as well my friend” Gideon says and goes to work on figuring out what happened. 

Mary closed her eyes and felt someone climb into her lap. At first she thought it was Michael but it was Mick. He cuddled against her coughing and scared. She wrapped him in a blanket and held him close. “My little fire starter, one day you'll become a great legend and hero. People won't always see it but those who love you will know it. I see you doing great things” Mary says rocking back and forth. Mick smiles and falls asleep. 

Mary looks down into his angelic face and wonders if she could change these kids pasts to help them have brighter futures. Make it so none of them suffer the brutalities that made them hurt and cry so much in their lifetimes. She rocked Mick until they were both fast asleep.


End file.
